The perfect adventure
by crimsonlavey1
Summary: Tin Tin has come of age and Haddock has his own wishes come true


Adventure had never been an issue, just a walk out of his own door and Archibald knew that something exciting would begin. That is why having a peaceful three weeks at his estate was what he had needed to relax but the fact was that Professor Calculus's new pill affected Archibald to drink less which led to the Captain to feel bored and depressed. His thoughts instantly went to Tin Tin whenever his thumbs begun to twiddle absently. It seemed without the drink to diminish his usually appetites that he had felt the wave of lust roaring back. It had made some fun nights alone regaining a routine of self pleasure, it had been an absolute shock as he had tried looking through some porn on the internet glancing through men and women laid out bare he could type anything and have it pop up instantly. Archibald having looked through slowing pumping his cock with a soft then firm grip, yet his heart did not race as it once had in his better days of youth. He clicked out from the internet search and went through his files for exploration as his butler had taken photos and somehow digitized them. The old sea dog did not know how that all worked but Archibald did not reflect at this moment. He clicked through pictures recovered from earlier days but even his arms around various men and women could not induce that old desire. Archibald wondered if this was a sign of impotence, sure his cock had raged back into hard action but if that old drive was gone then playing with himself would diminish appeal. And here Archibald had been excited to get a spark back, so he slowed his pumping and clicked through more photos with a defeated sigh.

He then flipped to one of himself with Tin Tin on the Himalayas, his eyes looked to Tin Tin's flushed sweet pink face and his cock went rock hard. Archibald's mouth went dry and his heartbeat accelerated. He clicked through with more of Tin Tin, he gasped as his thoughts drifted to the young man's curved ass of perfection. Archibald did not need the pictures anymore as his eyes slid closed as he thought of Tin Tin's smile, the curve of his neck, the shape of his torso so young and perfect. The beat of Archibald's heart matched the rhythm his hand stroked on his member and quickly he pumped himself to sweet completion. He cummed into his hand but it spilled and dripped out as the amount was more than he had anticipated. Archibald took a handkerchief to wipe areas that had been spotted then he went to wash. While the warm water and soap formed lather he saw it in the mirror that his whole face was flushed. The thoughts of Tin Tin that had brought on basic biological enjoyment was the revelation he had hoped to avoid. He had always thought Tin Tin was attractive, not really much more considering he was only appreciating an attractive young person. However, it did not miss his notice that Tin Tin fit his check list of desire as a gorgeous example of twink perfection. Haddock had been able to stay away from the temptations the young man had been close to entice and if it was ever on the surface he would drown himself in whiskey to quiet the demons wishing to enact his fantasies. Now that he was enjoying a double whiskey in the evening without the old thirst for oblivion and the lack of booze had brought back his physical desire Haddock feared for Tin Tin's next visit. Tin Tin was not scheduled to come by for another month and even then it was probably a fly in visit. Archibald could handle that at least he hoped so because if a picture and thought engaged his desire so rapidly he could only imagine what Tin Tin's presence would invoke to Archibald's awakened libido.

~ One month Later ~

Tin Tin blazed into the manor like a blot of sunshine that somehow was able to break into a dark room. Haddock found that his flustered reception of the young man was not noticed as Tin Tin buzzed around bringing inside his spoils from his travels. He stopped within the doorway after carrying inside that last large bag and wiped sweat from his brow.

Tin Tin cheeks were tinged a light crimson. "Boy, I say Captain. I had such a swell time in London, a right shame you weren't with me."

Archibald of course had wished to accompany Tin Tin, yet he had hoped his absence would encourage the lad to seek experience throughout the world on his own. He had feared that his growing possessiveness of the boy was petty and irresponsible. "Blistering Barnacles, I need a drink."

His mouth went dry as he went to take a quick drink of Loch Lomond and wished he could finish the entire bottle as he looked at Tin Tin now. He took a sip but the effect of the drink did not quench him like the old days it just steadied his nerves and for that he would be thankful just a little. Haddock leaned casually on the kitchen counter when Tin Tin strolled in. Archibald's whisky glass sat on the counter and the lad snatched it up to take a large swig. Tin Tin sighed as the amber liquid was swallowed and hit his empty stomach, the pure taste burning his mouth. The warmth went straight to Tin tin's pale cheeks and a streak of dark pink rose up. Archibald's eyes went wide, Tin Tin looked so delicious much more than any fresh fruit he could pick from a tree.

He grabbed the glass back, "What are you thinking boy?"

Tin Tin fanned his face weakly. "You forget Captain, I recently had my birthday. I am officially a man now. He sweetly hiccuped, "not quite a man…yet." His eyes flashed a light of innocence. "But I can drink now like you…even though it burns my insides somewhat uncomfortably."

Haddock could have kicked himself he had forgotten that the whole reason for Tin Tin's big trip had been in part of his celebration for his 21rst birthday. Archibald had of course refused in order to try Professor Calculus's new drug and to allow Tin Tin some independence to find love with someone worthy. He thought of how he had been so aroused by Tin Tin until completion, he could never be what Tin Tin wanted. Haddock was a washed up sea Captain that only had accomplished to be an eccentric alcoholic with no life purpose until Tin Tin shined in his life and gave him everything back, everything he never knew he deserved to have. Archibald took a large drink and drained the rest of the whisky but to his regret he did not want more.

His eyes met Tin Tin's, he knew exactly what he wanted. "You didn't have birthday drinks while you went to celebrate? I bet it was quite the party."

Tin Tin shrugged."Actually I woke up ready for fun and to experience something special. I had been invited out by Chang but all the time there I was depressed. I ended up walking home alone and went to bed...alone." The way he trailed off with the last sentence struck Archibald as an admission he felt excited to hear he growled loudly at himself for being so selfish.

Tin Tin's voice brought him out from his self-chastising thoughts, "so Captain. I'm really excited for the gift you have for me since I did not really have any given on the actual day."

Archibald had not realized this when Tin Tin traveled that he might not even receive one present, he was very upset. "Well, of course. I have one."

In fact, he had bought it months ago but kept it as he thought it was so small and insufficient to what others might give him. It seems Haddocks unconscious jealously had worked out so that he was ready with a gift and more excited now to give it to Tin Tin.

"One moment, it's in my bedroom." Haddock ran off in bliss to make Tin Tin happy.

Tin Tin smiled and was really pleased that Archibald would be able to give him a gift after all his disappointment. He picked up the glass that now had no liquid but only ice cubes, and he tossed them in the sink but the glass slipped and hit the edge of the counter then smashed into pieces. Tin Tin squealed and felt so foolish, he had just smashed real crystal!

He bent down to pick up the shards but poked his finger and cut himself.

"Ow." Tin Tin shook his head at how useless he was.

A large bead of blood oozed out from the cut, he was about to instinctively put it in his mouth when Haddock appeared in the entrance of the kitchen.

"What is blue blazes is going on here? Tin Tin your hurt?!" Archibald flailed in worry.

Tin Tin's eyes were wide and so sweet with how foolish he felt. "Sorry Captain, I broke your crystal glass."

"Tin Tin." He sounded like he was scolding him. "Don't put your finger in your mouth, there might be a shard in there."

Archibald took Tin Tin's hand and held it gently into the sink then he turned on a light water stream from the tap with his other hand. This made it that he was directly behind Tin Tin with his large male body surrounding the youth, comforting him.

"Now, this may sting." He talked so calmly as he positioned Tin Tin's bleeding finger to the running water.

Tin Tin took in a sharp breath as at first it did indeed sting but soon the warm water felt good and washed the blood easily into the sink.

"This will wash out any tiny shards in the wound and clean it out," Haddocks breath tickled the back of Tin Tin's neck.

Tin Tin smiled, feeling safe. "Thank you..." His heart raced "I'm really sorry."

Archibald laughed, "Ha! Don't be sorry about some glass. Be sorry that I was in my room and heard you yelp that it almost gave me a heart attack."

Tin Tin had been held by Archibald before. "Your always right there to help me when I need you. I missed you." His face was beet red at the admission, and he was glad that Haddock could not see right now.

Then Archibald leaned forward his head, his lips by Tin Tin's ear, "I missed you too."

Archibald breathed in Tin Tin's scent feeling his body pressed against the young man's body while holding him so tenderly. A heat built up inside and his cock became hard while his arousal of their position enticed dirty thoughts into his head. He dared not move though as he felt that Tin Tim would be suspicious and at the moment seemed preoccupied with his injury. Archibald saw that the blood was running thinly into the water and should be done bleeding very soon. Tin Tin was happy in the peace and quiet after such a big loud trip, then he remembered with excitement.

"Hey, where's my present?" His free hand reached back to the Captain's side where he was trying to see if he could feel a present in his trousers pocket.

He pressed back into Archibald's body fully, and he felt a hard budge at his lower back. The Captain leapt back, turning away quickly. "Aw Shucks. I forgot to grab your present. I think your fingers fine now."

He hoped to compose himself and that Tin Tin had not noticed his hard cock that had pressed into him. He turned and watched Tin Tin casually turned off the tap then inspect his finger.

"It is fine, Captain." He smiled at Archibald sweetly, "I can go put a Band-Aid on it now." "Great." Archibald was relieved that Tin Tin seemed unaware of all his feelings and thoughts. "While you do that I'll be in my room getting your present." Archibald retreated quickly and Tin Tin smiled because now he knew about the Captain's attraction, and he knew what else would be a perfect birthday gift.

Tin Tin walked to the bathroom and wrapped a Band-Aid around his finger, it did not hurt anymore. He took a moment to think of how often the Captain had a certain look towards Tin Tin over the years, also that he was truly his confidant and a real friend. They had shared more together than even a real married couple so it was not strange to Tin Tin to feel a strong connection to the Captain and even love him for who he is. As Tin Tin passed into his older age he knew something as missing and that the late bloom of sexual discovery was something he needed more and more even though he could never put a real image to it. Tin Tin had known that it was boys…no men, that he was attracted to. Then he had explored the usual guilty pleasures of the vast array on the internet and had found his release. Now though he had really wanted to be touched and experience it while having someone in the lead. Tin Tin had always felt Archibald would be his ideal but the drink made him a handful and even though he displayed loyalty and kindness he had been standoffish with the lad. Tin Tin thought that the attraction had been in his head, and so he had gone feeling thankful that the Captain had not joined him. Tin Tin went for not treasures or big gifts, he had hoped to find a lover to teach him to embrace himself fully as a sexual individual and not some slip of a boy. Yet that had not even worked out as even through the new and new faces he was thinking of only one face that he longed to see that had made him moody and for which kept any good chance for a fun night away. And as soon as Tin Tin had breezed through the door he felt in the very bones of this house and in the beat of his heart meant to explore life to its fullest. Tin Tin understood now that the Captain had contained his lust for him as a boy but now Tin Tin was ready physically and mentally for Archibald to make him a man Tin Tin went to Haddocks door hearing him muttering away, he smiled and stepped in then closed the door quietly.

"Blistering barnacles." Archibald stepped out shaking his head.

"Whatever is the matter Captain?" Tin Tin took pleasure in Archibald's surprised face at seeing him suddenly appear in his room.

Archibald quickly composed himself. "I'm a right fool, my boy. I've forgotten where I put your blasted present."

Tin Tin quivered his lower lip and pouted "Ca... Captain. Did you only make up that you had a gift but that you really forgot to buy me one? Is that the truth?"

Archibald took two huge steps to get to Tin Tin and place a hand on the young ones cheek.

"Now don't be silly." He sighed, "Granted I used to be an idiot as such but look I'm not hard on the sauce anymore okay?" He turned away and whacked his own forehead with his palm, "But six months ago I was a Blasted Buffoon who drank endless amounts. I probably hid it in a stupor thinking I was so brilliant."

Tin Tin stopped pouting, "Six months ago?"

"Yes." Archibald turned to his bookcase and started looking through drawers. "I might have to tear this house apart now."

Tin Tin went up to Haddock and placed a hand to his back as he bent over. "Captain, you bought it six months ago with me in mind, it's kind of sweet which is gift enough. Besides when you find it you can give it to me…maybe even for next year." Tin Tin laughed boyish.

Archibald stood erect and looked into Tin Tin's sweet eyes. "Aye, I could do that but then I have nothing for you this year."

Tin Tin etched a slow smile across his face. "Oh, don't worry I have something else in mind."

"Oh?" Archibald saw a shine in Tin Tin's eyes.

Tin Tin walked over to the bed and undid the buttons on his shirt. He watched Archibald eyes go wide, and he enjoyed this immensely.

"What's going on?" He coughed lightly. "Captain" Tin Tin softened his voice for effect. "I found it so lonely to sleep by myself that I thought I could sleep in your bed tonight."

"Okay." Archibald's eyes darted from Tin Tin to the bed as a bead of sweat went down his face. "If that's what you would like."

Tin Tin took off his shirt and undid his belt. "Yes, let's lay down." He got on the bed just wearing his trousers, he knew it was uncomfortable, but he hoped soon to take them off soon.

For now, he liked how he was slowly tormenting Archibald who looked like he was shaking with excitement. Tin Tin could not recall seeing him like this except once in a while as they shared spaces and got undressed in each others company but then that's when Archibald had hit the bottle hard. Suddenly it dawned on Tin Tin that Archibald no longer was drinking heavily and that it might have been hiding feelings he would have acted on otherwise. So Tin Tin would play his cards and see if this was going to be as exciting as he hoped. Tin Tin patted the bed beside him.

"Come sit down, you must be wanting to relax." Archibald cleared his throat. "Maybe, if I take a moment I can remember where your gift is."

Tin Tin watched Archibald sit on the bed a little off to the side, he thought it interesting how Archibald kept his distance but had a light blush creeping up above his bread.

"Well maybe we can talk and jog your memory." It seemed like it was now or never for Tin Tin to make a move. "Alright," Archibald looked to his room and breathed hard. "I checked the sock drawer and the closet." Tin Tin nodded with him, "I came in when you were checking the drawers over there." "That's right." He scratched his head then turned to search the nearby table's drawer, "nope not in there." Tin Tin leaned to his side and did the same, "Nothing." Archibald sighed, "I feel it's close but cannot get that darned right feeling bout it." Tin Tin playfully leaned on the bed and patted his hands around on the bed beside him. "Is it right here in the bed?" "Oh who knows Tin Tin." He closed his eyes, "I'm a right fool." "Now Captain, you are so smart." Tin Tin wanted to make his move, "You probably hid it on yourself." Tin Tin quickly straddled over the Captain's legs and started patting his shoulders. Archibald opened his eyes, "Thundering typhoons what are you doing?" Tin Tin just smiled as he felt Archibald's chest he rubbed the hard pecks smoothly running his hands all over. Archibald sputtered as his face went red, "Why in damnation would it be there." "Who knows Captain you do think of strange thing once awhile." Tin Tin tugged at the sweaters edge, "Now lets get this off." Archibald complied to allow Tin Tin to take off his shirt and sweater, but he wondered if the lad had gone mad. Tin Tin looked at the hard chiselled chest of Haddock covered in thick dark hair and kept up his routine of ignorance. "Not there." He placed a finger on his chest and rubbed lightly. Archibald was losing his control as he took in the sight of Tin Tin straddling him and fondling him. Tin Tin hands then went lower and gripped at Haddocks hips, "Are you sure nothing in your pockets?" "I'm sure." Archibald head went back as he wondered what level of hell he had entered, his cock began to rage against his pants, and he wondered what stupid excuse he could give Tin Tin when he discovered it as his hands crept to that point. "Oh, what's this?" Tin Tin hands brushed the hard bulged. Archibald hissed, "Tin Tin. I..." But before he could apologize he heard Tin Tin's sweet voice, "Oh! There's my gift!" Archibald brought his head up and looked at Tin Tin who had a big ass grin while he started to undo his belt and pants. "See? You had it on you this entire time." Archibald took a few seconds to confirm this was not a dream. "You've been teasing me? On purpose?"

Tin Tin brought his face close, "Yes, I'm quite fun aren't I?" Haddock glared "Tin Tin I want you. I've always wanted you but..." Tin Tin placed his fingers to Archibald's lips, "I get it. After being away from you, I really understand now. But Captain for me...It has always been you." Archibald laughed. "Wow, that's everything I wished to hear. Are you sure it's not my birthday especially when I still don't have a gift from you." Archibald hugged Archibald, "Your gift is to love me. I want to feel your love." Archibald hugged Tin Tin back. "That I can do, especially since my libidos is back and driving me crazy over you." He kissed Tin Tin lightly on the lips then his tongue entered possessively and greedily moved inside Tin Tin's mouth. Archibald undid Tin Tin's pants and pulled them down while he plundered his mouth he brought a hand to Tin Tin's cock and gripped it to pump the shaft. Tin Tin moaned in Archibald's mouth while grinding his hips with the rhythm of Archibald's fist that went quicker and quicker. Tin Tin leaned back breaking the kiss and shouted as he went wild over Archibald stroking bringing Tin Tin to completion. Tin Tim cummed and sighed "Captain I...I came too soon." Archibald wiped his hand off with Kleenex he grabbed from nearby table. Tin Tin looked sullen, "I'm done now...so quickly." Archibald shook his head, "You're just beginning." He took hold of Tin Tin and got him to lay on his bed now. He took off his pants fully then proceeded to take off his own. Tin Tin saw Archibald large engorged member and was very excited. Archibald got back on his bed leaning over his twink kissing him again rough he then broke the away and worked his way to Tin Tin's neck licking and nibbling each side. Tin Tin loved the feel of the lighting nips and the light scratch from the bread. Archibald was placed between Tin Tin's legs while his hands stroked Tin Tin's thighs, he stopped though and went through the side table drawer that Tin Tin had searched and brought out some lube. Tin Tin tilted his head, "I saw that, what is it for though?" Archibald raised his eyebrows, "Ah you. This makes everything easier." Tin Tin still looked confused, but he watched Archibald squirt some of his fingers then go to his anus entrance and Archibald pushed a finger slicked with the gel liquid up inside. "Oh." Tin Tin blushed, it felt different and new. Archibald moved the finger in and out then put in another finger and kept stroking. Tin Tin liked the sensation a lot, the cool gel sticking his insides. He felt good but wondered why he had a need for something larger and longer. Tin Tin moaned and Archibald knew to up his game. "Stay still." Archibald talked calmly and took out his fingers then placed his cock at Tin Tin's entrance. "I'm going to move in slowly at first" Tin Tin looked into Archibald eyes fully trusting him. Archibald entered his cock in Tin Tin's ass slowly incing further and further in until he was at his hilt. His cock was engorged and throbbing to move quickly in Tin Tin's sweet, tight hole, but he held himself with a breath. "Tin Tin, I'm going to start moving." Archibald felt like his dream was to be fulfilled. "Yes." Tin Tin could feel every long inch of Archibald's member it was filling the filling feeling he had wanted before and as Archibald moved it he knew that this is what he had been craving. Archibald held Tin Tin legs dangling from his arms and drove in harder. Tin Tin trusted into the movements reacting in what he felt so good, so natural. Suddenly from inside Archibald's cock hit a point that made Tin Tin moan in pure pleasure. His cock grew hard as waves of pleasure ran through him and the harder Archibald rocked into him the more Tin Tin was feeling the rush. Archibald drove in his cock throbbing in each tight grip of Tin Tin's walls. Archibald panted, "Stroke your cock Tin Tin I'm going to cum and I want you to as well with me." Tin Tin grubbed his cock and pumped with the rhythm of the thrusting he felt Archibald's big cock throbbing still hitting his sweet spot as he stroked quickly and filmy feeling a surge of passion. Archibald pounded deep and hard then released inside of Tin Tin with a cry of satisfaction. Tin Tin felt the warmth of the seed spill in him as he gave a last thrust and came on himself. In the aftermath of their heat and lovemaking they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
